Hank J. Wimbleton (Canon)/Christian Higdon
Summary Hank J. Wimbleton is the main protagonist and the badass killing machine of the Madness Combat series. Hank has played a capital role in almost every Madness Combat episode. The only episodes of the main series where he is not a protagonist are Madness Combat 8: Inundation, in which his corpse only appeared as a cameo in the foreground, Madness Combat 5.5, where he only appeared for less than a second, Madness Combat 6.5, and Madness Combat 7.5. In the latter two, he was only mentioned and did not appear at all. In the animations, Hank has died seven times (three times by Jesus, three times by Tricky, once by suicide in order to finish off Jesus), and has been revived again, by an unknown medium known as the Higher Powers, and Tricky in Madness Combat 6. Overall, Hank has killed 640 people through the series, which is more than all the other main characters have combined, and amounts to around 48% of the series' total kills. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with Reality Warping. High 8-C as Mag Hank Name: Hank J. Wimbleton Origin: Madness Combat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification (Hank can amplify his reactions and speeds to respond to attacks faster and kill groups of enemies before they can fight back), Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 2, 4, & 8; Capable of surviving intense damage. If he is to die, the Higher Powers shall resurrect him), Time Manipulation (Can slow down time), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception, Telekinesis, Stealth Mastery. With the Portable Improbability Drive, he has Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Resurrection, Regeneration (Mid; can heal from having his head ripped off) and Transmutation. After gaining the Halo’s power, he has Energy Projection and Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level+ (Can fight those who can harm him), higher with Reality Warping. Large Building level as Mag Hank (Is far stronger than before) Speed: Subsonic (Can easily kill grunts, who can deflect bullets with swords, and deflected bullets at close range) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Casually flipped a vending machine with one hand), higher with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Building Class+. Large Building Class as Mag Hank Durability: Building level+ (Can trade blows with Tricky the Clown and Jesus, who was capable of casually taking the roof off a building, and survived being clubbed across a canyon by Mag Agent: Torture. Can take lightning strikes. Can take a train going from one end of a cliff to the other). Large Building level as Mag Hank Stamina: Hank can fight against large groups of enemies for a long periods of time without the time for even brief rests, fighting on even after being repeatedly injured. Even when lethally injured, he's capable of fighting long enough to kill his killers, killing a zombie Agent after it shot him in the neck. He can even survive having half of his head destroyed by Tricky. Range: Standard melee range, higher with powers and weaponry Standard Equipment: Any number of melee and ranged weapons, ranging from swords and axes to rifles, pistols, and shotguns. Intelligence: Hank is skilled in using weapons, such as guns, swords, axes, etc., and is also proficient in hand to hand combat. He can also use the environment to his advantage Weaknesses: Hank's immortality is not reliable, as sometimes the Higher Powers don't resurrect him at all, and takes time, regardless. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 8